


drive-thru the heart

by ashkin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, it's just silly!!!!, jeongyeon loves podcasts, jeongyeon works at a drive-thru, nayeon loves oreo mcflurries, nayeon pulls up to the window looking like shit, yes the title is a bad pun of shot thru the heart don't talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkin/pseuds/ashkin
Summary: A McDonalds drive-thru was the last place that Jeongyeon expected to get a pretty girl's number.





	drive-thru the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slicki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slicki/gifts).

> found out that it's a cool author's bday today and also it's going to be jeongyeon's birthday in a few hours so yeah
> 
> (inspired by a very specific tik tok that I tried very hard to find again but couldn't)

Jeongyeon’s favorite shift was the overnight one.  
  
She had worked during the day before and it had been much too hectic for her liking, and she soon found that working during the late hours was a lot more endurable. There may have been occasional cars that came in for late night munchies as well as the ever-present feeling that the shift was during dangerous hours, but it was quiet and not busy. She knew some of her coworkers who preferred the fast-paced environment, when the rush was heavy and time seemed to fly. But not her – she liked to let the stars pass overhead in peace with only the occasional interruption.  
  
She took her earbuds out when she saw a vehicle approach in the camera, and she gently readjusted her headset. “Hello, welcome to McDonalds,” she said, getting the computer ready to take the order. “What would you like to order?”  
  
“A-All I want is a M-McFlurry!”  
  
Jeongyeon blinked, freezing for only a moment when she registered that it sounded as though the girl on the other end was crying. There seemed to be loud music playing from her car, but she was sure that the voice sounded shaky and broken.  
  
“Which topping?” she asked, keeping her voice level as she prepared to punch in whatever the girl specified.  
  
“Oreos, please!”  
  
Jeongyeon nodded to herself, copying it. “Will that be all?”  
  
“Y-Yes, thank you.”  
  
Jeongyeon mentioned the price, though the girl didn’t respond. The camera showed her moving her car forward, so Jeongyeon took the opportunity to make the McFlurry herself. Soft-serve vanilla mixed in with some Oreos was an easy dessert to make, and she took a guess from the girl’s voice that she had been having a rough day, and so Jeongyeon added more Oreo pieces than she normally would. Removing the spoon from the blender, she walked back over to the window and slid it open.  
  
The music was the first thing that greeted Jeongyeon’s senses, and it sounded like a weird mix of pop and electronica. Yet, somehow, it sounded depressing. Then she took in the figure within the car: a very pretty girl in a Costco uniform, whose nametag read “Nayeon.” Her mascara had been smudged under her obviously wet eyes, which were as pink as her nose.  
  
“Hello.” Jeongyeon glanced at the camera footage with the McFlurry in hand, seeing that no one else was approaching the drive-thru. So, she couldn’t resist. “Are you okay?”  
  
The girl, presumably Nayeon, blinked up at Jeongyeon through the car window. “Do I not look okay?” Jeongyeon shook her head, only for the girl to groan. “How bad do I look?”  
  
“I mean, it’s not like _you_ look bad, but,” Jeongyeon blushed when she realized she didn’t need to say that, “it’s obvious you’ve been crying.”  
  
“Shit.” Nayeon sniffled as she extended her hand with the money. Jeongyeon took it quietly, then placed the McFlurry in Nayeon’s grasp. “Thank you. Do you mind if I just eat it here?”  
  
Jeongyeon looked at the camera again. “Um…”  
  
Nayeon deadpanned, despite her runny nose. “Isn’t this a restaurant?”  
  
“Ma’am, this is a McDonalds drive-thru.” Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow. “Not sure I’d call this a sit-down restaurant. Wrong part of the building.”  
  
“Well, too bad. Only the drive-thru is open twenty-four hours. I’ll move when a car comes.” Nayeon shrugged, sniffling again as she scooped up a chunk of the ice cream and stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
There was a pause, and Jeongyeon considered returning to her earbuds before realizing that there would be a complication with that. “Can you at least lower your music?”  
  
“Why?” Nayeon asked. “Isn’t this better than whatever elevator or top-fifty music you have in there?”  
  
Taking a moment to listen to Nayeon’s radio, it was an easy answer. “It’s really not. Plus, I have my phone and my earbuds, so I’m not listening to the station we have on.”  
  
Nayeon frowned. “Then just play it through my Bluetooth speaker.”  
  
“Oh.” Jeongyeon was surprised by the casual offer. “Well, I’m listening to a podcast.”  
  
“Ew.” Nayeon groaned. “I’ve had _enough_ of people talking for one night, thanks. Can’t you just play music?”  
  
Jeongyeon scoffed. “I literally don’t know you.”  
  
“Okay? And?” Nayeon squinted suddenly. “You’re Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon would’ve been more frightened by that if she hadn’t had a moment of realization that she, too, was wearing a nametag. “And I’m Nayeon. There – we’ve met, and I know you now. Now play some music, please.”  
  
Nayeon was certainly a character. The energy behind her vocal delivery was a very strange contrast to the tear-streaked trails of mascara that covered her face and smudged her lipstick. Remembering that the girl seemed distressed, Jeongyeon relented and opened her music library, and she made sure to pick a lighthearted, peppier tune. She was also grateful that she had some minor control of the volume despite it playing from Nayeon’s car, and she lowered it a bit due to her fear that it’d be a public disturbance.  
  
“This is alright,” Nayeon noted, as though observing a flavor.  
  
Jeongyeon leaned her back against the wall behind her, her side facing the window while she distractedly looked at the computer screen. “Cool. I didn’t ask.”  
  
The laugh that came out of Nayeon was bitter. “No need to be a bitch! I like it, I mean.”  
  
“I’m not the one being a bitch.” Jeongyeon didn’t bother looking out the window.  
  
“What does that mean?!”  
  
“It means you said ‘ew’ when I mentioned listening to a podcast.”  
  
“The concept is so dumb! Just talk to real people!”  
  
“I’m doing that right now and I still think my podcast is a better use of my time,” Jeongyeon retorted, though a pang of guilt hit her almost instantly when there wasn’t a quick response out of Nayeon’s mouth. She turned, leaning her elbows against the window sill as she watched Nayeon quietly eat more of her ice cream, her eyes downcast toward the cup. “I’m sorry, that was a little harsh.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Nayeon mumbled.  
  
The response did little to cure Jeongyeon of the sudden restlessness she felt. “Did you want to talk about why you were crying?” She blushed when Nayeon’s wide, confused eyes shot up at her, and she felt a wave of bashfulness take over. “Since you seem to be a believer in talking, right?”  
  
“Oh, sure.” Nayeon swallowed another scoop of ice cream, and then met Jeongyeon’s gaze again. “My parents yelled at me, so I stole the car and drove here, and I got ice cream.”  
  
“That’s… somehow not what I expected. And I hadn’t been expecting anything.”  
  
“I’m also lactose intolerant.”  
  
“Jeez!” Jeongyeon had to fight the urge to reach out and try and grab the McFlurry out of Nayeon’s hands. “Are you nuts?! Why did you order ice cream, then?!”  
  
Nayeon stared straight through her windshield, her voice taking a lower turn. “Adding to my acts of rebellion.” At that, Jeongyeon couldn’t help but snort, and Nayeon’s eyes shot back to her. “What’s so funny?!”  
  
“The only rebellion that’s going to happen with that is the one out of your butt in a few hours.”  
  
“Well…” Nayeon tried to look defensive, but the implication caused a small smile to break across her face. “I’m feeling shitty anyway, so... That’s the theme, I guess.”  
  
“That sucks though, I’m sorry.” Jeongyeon offered a small, sympathetic smile. Nayeon returned it, and it was hard to believe how pretty a girl could look with so much makeup smudged across her face.  
  
“It’s alright. I came home later than I was supposed to after my shift, so they thought I snuck out to do something bad, I guess.” Nayeon sighed. “I just got caught up in a conversation with my coworker! But it lasted for, like, two hours because we ended up just sitting in the food court while he was telling me about some crazy shit going on in his life. It was like a roller coaster!”  
  
“And so now you’re _actually_ doing the type of bad thing your parents would yell at you about?”  
  
Nayeon paused. Then, nervously, she mumbled, “God, yeah, I guess I am.”  
  
“I’ll come to the funeral.” Jeongyeon smirked.  
  
“Bring more McFlurries,” Nayeon joked, and a few seconds passed before the two of them burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
Maybe it was simply the late hour of the night, or maybe it was just the absolute oddity of any of this happening, but Jeongyeon couldn’t help but enjoy it. She often preferred the peaceful, rarely interrupted nature of the shift, but Nayeon provided an interesting dosage of unique erraticism that she didn’t get to experience often – not that she desired it, but Nayeon made it fun.  
  
It suddenly occurred to her that, at any moment, Nayeon would have to go. As sparse as the late-night consumers were at this point, they would still inevitably come. And if not that, then Nayeon would finish her ice cream, and there was no guarantee that she’d want to stay any longer. In fact, it would likely be for the best that she return home as soon as humanly possible.  
  
“Do you, um,” Jeongyeon winced at her own words, “come here often?”  
  
Nayeon snorted. “To the local McDonalds drive-thru?”  
  
“W-Well, yeah… Do you?”  
  
“Not sure.” Nayeon let a smug smile stretch across her cheeks. “Why, do you want to see more of me?”  
  
Jeongyeon swallowed a laugh at how confident Nayeon looked despite the ridiculous mess on her face. “I’ve had worse company.”  
  
“I’m not sure I’m ready to sacrifice my diet for more rebellious drive-thru conversations, but,” Nayeon put the McFlurry down into her cupholder and retrieved her phone, extending it out to Jeongyeon, “you can have my number if you’re that desperate.”  
  
Jeongyeon grumbled, “It has nothing to do with desperation, please,” while she took the phone and put her number in. She sent herself a text from the phone, and she felt her pocket vibrate once the message sent.  
  
“You’re not, like, a minor, are you?” Nayeon asked suddenly, and Jeongyeon almost choked.  
  
After collecting herself, she responded, “God, no. I’m a first-year in college.”  
  
“Oh, cool! I’m a second-year.”  
  
Jeongyeon deadpanned. “You’re older than me?”  
  
“Is that a problem?” Nayeon glared, and Jeongyeon simply shrugged and gave the phone back.  
  
“You should probably get back home. If you’re lucky, maybe your parents won’t wake up and notice the car is missing.” The reminder seemed to make Nayeon more alert, and she nodded.  
  
“You’re right. God, they’re going to kill me.”  
  
“Maybe you’ll get lucky!”  
  
Nayeon smirked, daring to look Jeongyeon in the eye as she waved her phone screen at her, Jeongyeon’s number displayed in big digits. “I think I already have, no?”  
  
“Wow.” Jeongyeon chuckled. “You give a girl extra Oreo crumbs and she suddenly implies you’re a catch.”  
  
Nayeon gasped. “You gave me extra Oreos?!”  
  
“Maybe,” she answered, clearing her throat. “You should seriously go, though. I’ll text you, but don’t text me back until you’re home. I’m not really going anywhere for a few more hours.”  
  
“Thanks.” Nayeon smiled. “If it weren’t for my stomach gurgling right now, I’d stay a little longer.”  
  
Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “That’s your own fault. You could’ve just gotten fries.”  
  
“Rebellion, Jeongyeon. There’s nothing rebellious about French fries.”  
  
“But getting ice cream is?”  
  
“Nope.” Nayeon giggled. “Stealing the car in the middle of the night and getting the number of a pretty girl at a McDonalds drive-thru is.”  
  
Jeongyeon blushed. “Oh yeah? Are you saying this headset looks good on me?”  
  
“I could be into it,” Nayeon said with a shrug, though it seemed hard for her not to smile. “There’s worse things to find attractive.”  
  
“Yeah, you could be into smudged makeup, like myself.”  
  
Nayeon scoffed. “Alright, alright. Keep reminding me that I look like a mess, I get it.”  
  
“I work at an extremely popular fast-food chain.” Jeongyeon smiled. “Messy isn’t a problem. In fact,” she began as she reached over to the napkin dispenser, “I enjoy cleaning.”  
  
Nayeon shook her head fondly at that, grabbing the napkins from Jeongyeon and wiping her face. “Better?”  
  
“Hm… actually, you’re kind of ugly now.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Jeongyeon snickered. “Go home already.”  
  
“Fine.” Nayeon huffed, but not without giving Jeongyeon one final nod and a smile. “Don’t forget to text me. I _do_ have your number now.”  
  
“I won’t,” Jeongyeon assured, waving as Nayeon started her engine and began to drive away. Closing the window, Jeongyeon leaned back against the wall and whipped out her phone, making sure to plug her earbuds back in and continue her podcast. Looking back to the unread message she had sent herself, she tapped into the conversation and began to type.  
  
_You’re beautiful, even without the makeup._  
  
It took less than a minute for Nayeon’s reply to come, with a text that read, _Ugh, you sound like a fuckboy. Are you a fuckboy? Next thing you’ll say is how good I look in sweatpants._  
  
Jeongyeon snorted, but then blinked as she remembered something. _Don’t text and drive!_

**Author's Note:**

> for the #CreateForJeongyeon thing!


End file.
